Sakura no Megami
by kelpiejh
Summary: 2 years ago, there was an eclipse, that darkened the land. During this time, a young girl appeared in the Wave. Her hair was a bubblegum pink and her eyes were emerald green. This is her story, the story of Sakura-hime, Sakura no Megami
1. Eclipse

2 years ago, there was an eclipse that was seen all over the world. The sun was momentarily eaten by the darkness and soon, a bright blinding light was seen over the Land of Waves. As the light died down, floating in midair was a young girl, approximately 10 years old. At a closer look, she had the most vibrant colour of hair they had ever seen. Her eyes were closed and she was emitting a strange golden light that reminded the villagers of sunlight. As she slowly touched down, a circle that looked remarkably similar to the sun appeared around her. The villagers stood in awe of the girl, their little ray of sunshine in the eclipse.

As the sun regained its strength, the girl's eyes slowly opened, mimicing the sun. Her eyes were like the forest, a bright emerald green. Her hair was the sunrise and sunset, a bubblegum pink. In the middle of her forehead was a red circle, a tattoo assumed the villgers. As soon as the eclipse was over, she spoke. "Take me to your injured. I am here to help you." The leader reluctantly agreed, unsure if this girl was as heavenly and god-like as she seemed. When they arrived at the old, run-down hospital, she rushed elegantly down the hall. So elegant in fact, the nurse swore she wasn't walking, but floating. She arrived in the room of a young sickly girl, so close to arriving at eternal rest, that the doctor had already told her mother that the 5 year old wouldn't live another 15 minutes. The strange girl went over and detached the few machines that were keeping the child alive. Holding the hand of the child, the same sun pattern appeared on the floor. Her emerald eyes turned to jade, and shs held her arms in front of her, cupping the air. Sunlight that was streaming through the window gathered in her palms. It looked like a bubble of trapped light under water. Lowering the bubble until it rested on the young girl's heart, the strange girl was muttering under her breath. At once, the bubble enveloped the sickly child and lifted her into the air. All the trapped light rushed into the child's small, frail body, breathing back life.  
The strange girl had an almost nonexistant smile on her face as she gently lowered the now sleeping child back onto her bed. "The child will live a healthy life. She is no longer sick." The mother gasped, and drew both girls into a hug. "Thank you. How could I ever repay you?" The girl's eyes closed and returned to emerald. "I would like to stay here. This land needs help." The mother turned to the village head. His face lit up at the prospect of a godlike child living with them. "You may stay." For the first time, the girl smiled. The sun once again appeared under her feet as she lifted her arms and bwgan to float. Sunlight streamed even faster then before into an even larger ball. Her eyes were once again jade, and they all noticed the circle was surrounding the entire hospital. After a short amount of time, she let the sunlight escape and gently lowered herself to the ground. At once, the nurses rushed around the broken-down hospital only to find that all the patients, no matter how sick, had been cured. As she slowly checked all the rooms, she cought the attention of an old man.

"Hime-sama. Please look this way." He said in a cracked voice. He had just been cured of cancer and was just getting used to talking again. She looked over at him as he gasped at her ethereal beauty. "You are not a princess, but a goddess. May you be forever blessed with peace. Let your name be known and revered with the same respect as we would give any other. Thank you for your kindness and mercy." During his speech, a crowd of elderly and children alike had gathered ouside of his door. A small child, no older than 6, then asked a simple question that would change their world forever. "Princess, what is your name?" Her peircing emerald eyes darted over to look at him. Internally, she grimaced at his tiny stature and underfed body. Externally, she knealt down in front of him and gave a small smile. "My name is whatever you name me child." The young boy was delighted! He was given the honour of naming the princess. He remembered his grandmother, a woman who loved flowers. After thinking about his best memory with her, he settled on Hanami. The viewing of the cherry blossoms. "Your name is now Sakura!" Said the child, laughing. Murmurs ran through the croud. Sakura-hime, Sakura no Megami. The divine guardian of the Wave.


	2. Team 7, 2 years later

**Thank you for continuing to read Sakura no Megami! I aim to update every weekend, however, I might not be able to do that. If not, I'll try to update a) a longer chapter or b) the amount of chapters for weeks I missed.**

**I don't own Naruto, I just own the plot of Sakura no Megami.**

The village had just celebrated the 2 year anniversary of her arrival and were celebrating her birthday at the same time. She was now 12 years old. During her time here, she had made the Wave a better place. She offered schooling to the children and fed them at lunch. She would do house calls for the sickly and was changing their world. She had bid Tazuna a safe journey to Konoha for protection, even though she was more then aquedate, he had insisted that she stayed. His grandson would never forgive him if she even got a scratch. He was so attached to her, even more then the other kids. He had, after all, named her. She always was wearing a kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair, now waist length and to die for, was styled in the traditional miko style.

She held classes every day and asked for suggestions for the next days lunch. The children were always delighted to eat food they'd only ever dreamed of. She was so amazing, she had completely eliminated sickness in the Wave. Hunger among children was also eliminated. She never asked for anything, and persuaded the children not to tell their parents about the lessons, lest they try to give away the little money they had. As she was getting the food for that days lunch (onigiri) she heard a rumor that Tazuna had returned with 2 injured children and an apparently sickly adult. She rushed back after looking at the sun to clarify the news. As she was running as fast as she could in a kimono, she received clarification that there were indeed, 3 people that needed care. She stopped, reached into a dimension that only she could access, and pulled out something. She wrapped it up and continued to speedwalk back towards the children. She handed out the onigiri and walked over to Inari. "Inari." She stated, getting his attention, "your grandfathers home. Please bring this and share it with your family for dessert." She said as she gingerly held out the box. As soon as he took it, she talked, barely above normal volume, but enough for all the children to hear. "Alright, once you finish eating, we will continue our lesson."

The lesson ended not even 3 hours later and all the children rushed home. As soon as the last child was out of sight, she slowly glided across the water to an unidentified island. Once she arrived, she passed through a barrier and her kimono changed into a pure white one with a pastel pink hagoromo. Her hair had 2 loops and had a ponytail hanging down over the rest of her hair. The red tattoo expanded to leave lines of red trailing down her arms and legs. A being made of chakra, that she herself had created, welcomed her. "Mother Amaterasu. Welcome back to your divine island of light." She smiled a gentle smile, and arrived at a portal. She stepped through with her aide, named Kiyo. They had arrived at her house in the realm of gods. Her sister, Tsukuyomi was sleeping at the moment, as she always was during the day, so they rarely got to talk. She greeted her lug of a brother, Susanoo. He was sleeping on a bench in the park seemingly comfortable. At Inari's house, he had just arrived to find his mother cooking dinner. "Okaa-san?" He asked shyly. "Hmm? What is it Inari-chan?" She asked. He gave a half smile, " Sakura-hime gave me this for our family and guests. It's dessert." He watched his mother's face light up. "Make sure to thank her and invite her over for dinner tomorrow. I'll accept anything she proposes. Also, please let the guests and your grandpa know that it's almost dinner." Tsunami returned to cooking, obviously happier then before.  
Sakura leaped from rooftop to rooftop in order to make it in time. She landed gently, without a sound, on Tazuna's roof. Gathering the sunlight, the image of the sun appeared and surrounded the house. She did a full recovery on everyone there, just in time for Inari to open the door and find a sleeping man, no longer injured. He walked over and poked him, prodded him, and eventually grabbed the mask. As soon as his fingers curled around the edge, his arm was locked in a death grip. "Ano... it's time for dinner..." Inari said, clearly scared of the man laying on front of him. The man sighed. "Sorry, I'll call my team now. Anyways, why do I feel just fine?" He wondered out loud. Inari shrugged and went to get his grandfather.  
Sakura smiled and teleported back to Kiyo, who was currently in the form of a hawk. She had completed her mission. She chuckled as she watched through the window as Inari had to drag Tazuna off the bed. He had always been lazy... she silently flew off with Kiyo at her side, back to her island. The man with the mask stood up and called out for his team. They all arrived and went downstairs for dinner, all seemingly fine. At the table, they noticed Inari and Tsunami beaming. Tazuna gulped, the last time they were this happy is when he had gotten so sick he had to take a week off, and then he found out that Tsunami and Inari had planned it. This just meant bad news, or maybe she had worked extra hard on this meal. He hoped it was the latter. "How about we introduce ourselves?" Spoke the man with the mask. Everyone silently agreed with a nod. "I guess I'll go first." He said. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm known as the Copy Ninja" he motioned towards his team. A blonde boy with whisker markings on his cheeks put up his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! I want to become Hokage!" He looked over at the boy next to him, who was brooding. "Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. That's it." The girl squealed. Sasuke tried his best to put up a trademark Uchiha façade and ignore her. Clearly, it failed. The girl went next. "I'm Watanabe Ami! I love Sasuke-kun and I'm the prettiest girl that Leaf has to offer!" Inari looked sceptical. He turned to his grandpa and whispered, clearly forgetting that they were in the prescence of ninjas who could hear every word. "Grandpa?" "Yes Inari?" "Isn't hime-sama prettier than her though?" "Of course. Hime-sama is godlike in her beauty." This caught their attention. Well, everyone except for Sasuke. He didn't need another fangirl. "Who is this 'hime-sama'?" Screeched Ami. Inari smirked. "Hime-sama is the nicest person ever. She is much better then you'll ever be!" This made Ami freak out and lose it.

Then she mentioned the picture **(A/N: you know what happens, except Ami isn't sorry ;P)** Inari tried his best to ignore her and kept eating. When they continued, Inari introduced himself. "I'm Inari. I want to protect and be by hime-sama for the rest of my life!" Tsunami smiled. "I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother." As soon as they finished, Inari went and got a box. He opened it to find a strawberry cake. Tsunami was surprised, where did Sakura-hime get the money for this? She cut the cake and they all ate it. It was delicious. "This is amazing! Did you make this Tsunami-san?" Asked Kakashi. Tsunami and Inari exchanged glances. "Hime-sama made it for us! She heard that grandpa came home with some guests, so she gave that to me today." Inari stated. Tazuna's eye widened. "At least I don't have to worry about it being poisoned..." he said, "but, how did she find out? We came in secret." Inari looked confused. "Maybe she saw you?" With that, they finished eating cake in silence.

Naruto broke the silence. "Is this hime-chan pretty-ttebayo? I hope she is! But she's probably not prettier than Ami-chan! Or ramen! That cake was almost as good as ramen! Oh, do you think she'll become a Teme fangirl-dattebayo?" Sasuke cringed at the last statement. "Shut up dobe." Inari smirked. "If anything, you'll be hime-sama's fanboys by the end of the first meeting! All the guys here are!" Sasuke's eyebrow was raised. He didn't believe him. "Also, what's ramen?" Naruto's eyes widened. "You. Have. Never. Had. The. Elixir. Of. Life. Called. Ramen-ttebayo!?" Inari shook his head. "You are deprived." Tsunami looked towards her dad. "Tou-san, so you know, I invited her over for dinner tomorrow. If she asks for anything, we are doing what she asks come hail or high water!" Tazuna smiled. He hadn't seen her since she bid him good luck and offered to come with him. The next day, Inari came extra early. "Hime-sama!" Sakura, surprised, turned around. "Inari! You're early. Did you enjoy the cake?" He nodded so much she was worried that his head would fall off. Why was she worried? She is the sun goddess! "My mom invited you over for dinner... is there anything you want?" She gave one of her famous smiles. "Of course I'll come. Here's my condition though. I'll help cook. Ok?"

Inari nodded. He decided to let his mom know when he got home. "One more question. What's ramen?" Her eyes lit up. "If you want to know, then that's what we'll have for lunch!" He was surprised. She was so accomedating. They did their morning lessons and then she went around the corner. When she came back out, she was balancing 5 full bowls of ramen. 1 in each hand, 1 on each arm and 1 on her head. She distributed the bowls until there were no more children with no lunch. She always taught them the proper way to eat the specific food they ate for lunch. When Inari went home, he ran up to his mom. "Mom! She's coming, but she wants to bring some food herself. She said you're busy enough as it is. Also, where are the ninjas? Did they go home?" His mother smiled. "I'm glad she's coming and she can bring some food if she wants to. The ninjas are training I think. Climbing a tree?" Inari smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto that he'd had some ramen today! It wasn't as good as Naruto said, but it was still good. Ami and Tazuna showed up, followed by the boys. "Why are you staring at us that way- dattebayo?" Inari's smile widened. "I ate ramen today!" He declared. "Where? There's a ramen stand here?" Inari shook his head. "Then how? In need my ramennnnnn!" "Hime-sama gave me some after she heard that I wanted to taste it." Naruto whispered under his breath. "She must be a goddess..." nobody heard him, or if they did (like Sasuke) they ignored him.

Soon enough, there was a timid knock at the door. Tsunami rushed to get it. "Arigatou, Tsunami-san for inviting me over. I brought some food." Ami was anticipating and imagining the ugliest girl in the world. It was a mix of Ino, Anko(she'd seen her around), Sandaime and Gai. She chuckled just as Sakura rounded the corner. They were face to face with the epitome of beauty. Her hair was tied back Tsunade-style with a clip holding her bangs off to the side. She was wearing a pale pink kimono. She smiled and could swear the blond one was drooling. It must be the food she decided. Ami was so annoyed. This girl, dares to be called a princess. It's a disgrace. The only princesses are daimyo's daughters or are being married into a prominent clan. This girl, wasn't either. When she served them, she was extremely polite. As soon as she sat down to eat, the blonde started his interrogaton. "So, are you this hime-sama I've been hearing about?" He remembered walking back through town and hearing multiple people say things like 'may the princess be with you.' And 'may she guide you'. Was she really all that the villagers said she was? Sasuke seemed to agree.

"I am called a princess, though, for what reason, I know not." Her voice was the most beautiful sound they'd ever heard. "What can you do?" Questioned Sasuke. Inari interrupted, "Hime-sama is the best doctor in the world! She is probably the one who made you guys get better yesterday. She is smart, amazing, kind, and doean't even accept any money for her services. Not even a single yen!" Sakura blushed at the praise. Both boys looked at each other and asked simultaniously. "What's your name?" She looked up and smiled, one that seemed as if she wasn't looking at them, but rather, through them. "I'm Sakura. Inari is the one who named me." A look of confusion passed over the ninja's faces (or eye, in Kakashi's case). "You must be confused. I arrived here 2 years ago during the eclipse. I had no name or memories. All I knew was that I had to help people." They stared in awe. "Sakura-hime, you healed an entire hospital of people in less than a minute! Don't say it was nothing." Said Tsunami. Kakashi's question, however, stunned her. It's strange how 4 words could make her heart stop. "Are you a god?" She sat there for a second. "I'm not what you would expect." A cryptic answer, nothentheless. As she stood up from the table, she asked a completely different type of question. "Who desires some dessert?" All the hands shot up, some slower then others. As she passed Kakashi, she whispered, just loud enough for a seasoned Jounin to hear. "Beware, he's still alive. May the sun protect you."

**Thank you again for reading! Please leave comments or suggestions below.**


	3. New Beginnings

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Sakura no Megami! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot of Sakura no Megami.**

Kakashi stared in confusion. Who was she talking about? Zabuza? But he was killed by the hunter-nin. He continued wondering. By that time, Ami was getting worried. "Kakashi-sensei? Daijobu?" "I'm fine. Just confused. She said something about someone still being alive..." the genin all had matching confused faces, which would have been funny if the situation were different. Sasuke spoke first. "Do you think she meant Zabuza?" Kakashi looked grim. "I'm afraid so, however, how would she have known?" The ninja looked over at Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. "Sakura-hime has a way of knowing things. She even predicted that Gato would die this year. If she said someone is still alive, she's probably right." Kakashi looked surprised. "I'll have to report this to Konoha. She might come in handy to the Hokage." He made the hand signs and summoned Pakkun. After quickly writing a note, he passed it to Pakkun who quickly ran off. "Is there anything else we should know?" Asked Sasuke cautiously. "Well, we've never seen her fight, so we don't know of her capabilities. Some people call her a guardian diety of the Wave. If you leave quickly, you might be able to catch her." Tsunami answered. Sasuke got up, followed closely by Ami and Naruto, and left. After a bit, he saw her at the edge of a bridge that connected the city. She held her arm up, and a hawk dropped down from the sky. "Kiyo, what is the status?" She asked, obviously aware of her persuers. Kiyo answered with a series of unidentifiable sounds. Sakura sighed. "I guess we have less time than I thought. Also, you three. Come out." "How did you know?" Asked Ami cautiously. "It's obvious. Did you think I wouldn't have noticed three extra sounds of footsteps following me?" Naruto looked shocked. They had even walked through the middle of town! She turned around and smiled gently. "It is inconsequential. You can't follow me any further anyways. She turned and stepped off the bridge and dissapeared as she fell. The genin crowded around and craned their necks to see if she was even still alive. They could see no one.  
A while later, Pakkun who was clearly exhausted, arrived at the massive gates of Konoha. He motioned to the message in the bandages. The guards took it and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as the message arrived, it was immediatly passed to Hirzuren. He read the note.  
*It seems there is a prophet in the Wave, also known as the princess or guardian diety. Should we bring her back with us to Konoha?*  
The Sandaime smiled. He wrote a reply and sent it via messenger hawk. "What's going on Lord Hokage?" Asked an ANBU with an owl mask. "If everything goes well, we might have a prophet on our hands soon enough. She seems to be also known as a princess or goddess." Unknown to both, a member of ANBU ROOT was eavesdropping. He quickly leapt away to report to Danzo.  
Team 7 had run back as fast as they could to tell Kakashi what they saw. When they arrived, he was sitting in the corner and reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei, we lost her. She jumped off the bridge..." Ami said quietly, barely above a whisper. His eye widened in realization. She could be dead! "Take me there. Now." They silently agreed and ran over to the bridge. They could see no body, or evidence that she died. They all breathed a sigh of relief, especially Kakashi. Now he wouldn't be blamed for letting her die! He turned around to face his anxious team. "We're going to go do some training now. Be careful, it's dangerous." Ami and Naruto gulped, as well as Sasuke, but he has enough practise to not show it.

On her island, Sakura, also known as Amaterasu, was sitting on a tree branch. She had just finished practising certain techniques available only to deities. She gazed longingly into her sakura encrusted hand mirror. After making a few hand signs, she concentrated her energy on the mirror. As soon as she did so, an image that showed Team 7 climbing trees appeared. She stared in disgust as Ami completed the exercise first and gloated about it to Sasuke, practically begging for praise. It was then that she decided that she positively hated this girl, for reasons unknown. Some strange feeling in her chest was telling her to remove the protection of the sun from this girl. For a moment, she wanted to call out some meteors to go impale Ami. 'Who am I kidding? I'm a goddess. Whatever I desire will become reality. I don't think that her teammates would want her to suddenly be impaled...' One part of her actually wanted to listen to it, while the other just wanted to wait and see. She shook her head, erasing all the vile thoughts that could possibly cloud her judgement, and as a goddess, it wasn't a good thing to have such ideas. She stayed up all night watching the two boys climb the tree, even though she was able to watch them, she felt like something was missing. Even talking to her sister, Tsukuyomi wasn't enough. The goddess of the moon also looked at the mirror, and gasped in horror!

"Amaterasu-nee! That's my mirror! Where did you find it!?'

"Um... In your room..."

"You stole it!?"

"Yeah.. It's because I need to keep an eye on them, and your mirror is the only one able to do that..."

Tsukuyomi sighed, shaking her head.

"What will I ever do with you?" she wondered aloud.

Sakura leaned back, a slight pink blush dusting her usually paper white cheeks.

"You'll do nothing, it's what you've always done. You've just never learned how to deal with me!" She teased.

"Well, why exactly do you need to keep an eye on them? You never had to before, and I do recall you saying you'd never spy on mortals until Susanoo, that lazy bum, got off of his butt and did something useful for a change." Suddenly, Tsukuyomi got a devilish smirk on her face.

"What...?"

"My dear little sister is growing up! Hey everyone!" she yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity, "Amaterasu has a crush! ON A HUMAN!"

Sakura's blush only intensified, making her look like a tomato. She gasped in horror. She was now officially dead.

"Amaterasu dear! Who's the lucky mortal to gain the attention of a revered goddess such as yourself?" 'Darn you Tsuku! You made mother come over!' she thought silently.  
"There's no one! Tsuku's bluffing!" She cried in desperation. Our favourite moon goddess chose this time to speak up. "But you were staring so intently! There's no way you can't have somebody!"  
"Fine. I just don't like the girl."  
"Does she like your crush?"  
"No! She just insulted me when we first met. I have no feelings for any of the guys. Anyways Tsuku, you're the flirt in the family. What do you think?"  
Tsukuyomi thought for a second, before smiling a huge smile.  
"That teacher's pretty hot! Don'tcha think mom?" Izanami sighed before looking in the mirror as well.  
"Mmhmm. Ammy-chan? If you go after him, I won't argue. We need a living embodiment of hotness around here, your brother and your father aren't much to look at."  
Sakura's face turned a vibrant scarlet.  
"Mo~om! Don't say such things!"  
Izanami chuckled softly. "The boy with the-" "hair that looks like a duck's butt!" Interrupted Tsukuyomi rudely. Sakura sighed. What would she ever do with her family

Team 7 continued to train until sundown. When they got back to Tazuna's house, they were unanware of the events that would come to pass the next day.

Naruto slept in, as usual. Ami,,however, was already at the bridge with Kakashi and Sasuke shamelessly gawking at the display of sheer power that came from Zabuza and Haku. Lightly perched unseen was Sakura, amused by the turn of events as Sasuke got trapped. Of course, the ramen-addict had to show up and make things difficult. When the fight had (finally) ended, she hopped down, and skipped over to where the 2 ninja lay. Kakashi's eye widened as he realised that she'd seen everything, and yet, had done nothing to help. She knealt down and placed her hands over the desceased. Her eyes turned jade as a familliar sun symbol appeared under them. Only the jounin could hear what she whispered under her breath, and even then, he was straining his ears.

"Taiyō no shukufuku: Kami no kainyū(1)"

Immediatly, both Haku and Zabuza sputtered, coughed and woke up. She turned to Gato and gave a small smile, that soon turned to a sneer. Her eyes became a sea foam green, and a black sun circled around her

"Taiyō no noroi: Kami no hōfuku(2)"

With those whispered words, Gato convulsed in agony, before succumbing to Izanami and the Shinigami's embrace. Her eyes returned to the peaceful emerald, and she turned to the shinobi.

"I assume you have many questions, however, for the time being they will remain unanswered."

A soft smile crossed her lips and watched as the shinobi twitched and squirmed nervously under her gaze. As soon as she took a single step forwards, Sasuke was in front of the others with a kunai at her throat. Her gaze never faltered. She closed her eyes and dared him to try anything. He didn't move.

"Nikkō kōsoku(3)" The only indication that Sasuke heard her was the fact that his eyes widened and he desperately tried to get away. However, he was too late. A ray of sunlight concentrated on him and he was frozen. Even Kakashi was stunned. How could she immobilize his student that easily? Her gaze shifted to Kakashi. He was busy thinking about ways to ask (or force) her to come back to Konoha with them.

"Well? Isn't there something you need to say?" They all snapped out of their thoughts in time to see her release Sasuke, but not without a warning. He walked back over with a pale face.

"Sasu-cakes? What did she do to you?" Asked Ami flirtatiously. Sasuke looked over with dead, empty eyes, as if he had just spoken with death itself. He visibly flinched at her words, an action that caused Kakashi to worry.

_Sasuke's Flashback!_

_She had reluctantly released him from whatever jutsu that was. Before he could walk away, she whispered in his ear. It wasn't the same voice he had heard the other day. No that one was as clear and pure as it could get. This one however, was the complete opposite. It oozed killing intent._

"_Try ANYTHING like that again, and you'll end up like Gato, writhing in agony. That's worse then being dead. I'm warning you now. We might be spending quite a bit of time together."_

_End Flashback!_

Kakashi was still shaken up. Wondering what the heck she had said that even scared Sasuke. _Sasuke _of all people. He bravely stepped forwards to offer her the option of coming with them. Her viridian eyes were still void of any emotion, and stared into his soul. He opened his mouth to speak, however he could not. Her piercing gaze was enough to shut up a jounin, a former ANBU at that! When he regained his courage, he averted his eyes and stared at the sky.

"Miss Sakura, Lord Hokage was wondering if you would like to return with us to Konoha. We would be extremely happy to have you."

She looked pensive for a second. She then smiled brightly at them.

"Well, I already was planning on gong with you guys. I just need to run home and grab my belongings."

Inari rushed forwards, obviously upset by her declaration.

"Hime-sama! What will we do without you?"

Her smile faltered and her face was set in a cold expression.

"Just a second." She held up a crystal clear stone so it acted as a magnifying glass for the sun. The image was forever burned into it, and she handed it to him.

"This stone. Put it in the hospital. It carries a portion of my medical abilities."

The citizens looked eternally grateful. She smiled once more.

"If you ever need me, just speak to the wind. Make sure to say my name. I will hear you."

And with those words, she turned around and walked away, leaving everyone else on the bridge.

**I seriously did not expect for people to like it so much. Please excuse me while I go cry tears of joy. T-T Please make sure to give me your opinion! Remember, more reviews= longer/better chapters!  
**

**(1) Blessing of the Sun: Divine Intervention  
**

**(2) Curse of the Sun: Divine Retribution**

**(3) Sunlight Restraint**


	4. On the way to Konoha

**Thank you so much for coming back and supporting me! Please vote in the poll on my profile! That poll will severely affect the plot of the story, so I'm leaving it up to my readers!** **Thank you everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed Sakura no Megami! Sending you virtual cookies and hugs! Sorry for the late update, but better late then never!  
**

The newly revived Zabuza and Haku were shocked to say the least. This girl (if she could even be called that) had just left without even talking to them at all! She even put forth all the effort to revive them! She vanished into the mist, and when the genin tried to find her, she was gone.

Sakura had returned to her home in the realm of dieties, and her sister was pestering her.

"Ne, Ammy?" Tsukuyomi whined.

"What is it Tsuku? Is something the matter?" She replied inquisitively.

"Well, from what I've seen, that Ami girl isn't that great... I don't like her." Amaterasu sighed.

"You see Tsuku, you don't have to like her. As long as she isn't disrespecting any of us, we're fine. Worst case, talk to dad. He is death after all. Listen to him complain about what happens if you kill people without reason! He hates getting extra work." Tsukuyomi looked crestfallen.

"She is a shame to the subtle art of flirting! She can't even do the simplest of tactics properly! I don't even know what to do anymore!" Sakura rolled her eyes. First she had to deal with Ami whining the entire way to Konoha, and whenever she finds the time to come home, Tsuku is whining too! 'I'm never going to get a break, am I?' she thought.

She threw her hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture as she walked off. Soon enough, she met up with her father, Izanagi. Like her mother mentioned, he isn't very handsome. A lot of the goddesses wondered why they got married in the first place, but Sakura just supposed that love prevails. (Izanagi is the shinigami of the Shiki Fujin, or the Dead-Demon Consuming Seal)

"So, Dad."  
"Yes my little sun goddess?"  
"Any new souls of interest lately?"

"Not really. I know that you like to meet them and help them through the afterlife like your mother, however it's really not your realm. You deserve the sky, the freedom. Not the dreary depths of the underworld. Heck, even JASHIN deserves better then that!"  
"Are you sure about the Jashin statement dad? He might try to kill you again... I still can't believe that he's asking to marry me or Tsuku."

"Don't forget. I won't let him get my girls _that_ easily!"

Sakura smiled. A soft smile that would light up the entire world. She was so greatful that her father wouldn't willingly offer her to a god who was widely known for killing and torturing people. She inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks dad! You might want to talk to Tsuku as well. She is planning on needlessly killing someone again, I think..." 'She'd actually make a perfect match for Jashin...' Sakura then ran off to grab her stuff. After bidding farewell to everyone, she left for Konoha. She didn't know when she could find a portal to her home back in Konoha, however, she had to make sure it was only used when no one was watching. It wouldn't do to have someone appear out of thin air that no one has ever seen before in the middle of a crowd. She'd have to put a sensor type spell on it. 'One more thing.' she thought, 'Never let Jashin through. Konoha is a peaceful place. Wouldn't want everyone dead, now would we?'

As they were walking, everyone was being their normal selves. Naruto was annoying, obnoxious, talkative and tried to get her to laugh. Ami was trying (and failing) to flirt with Sasuke, Kakashi was reading his little orange book, and Sasuke? He was being anti social and replying to everybody with monosyllable answers. It was honestly getting on her nerves!

"Sasuke-san? Can you tell me about Konoha?" She asked cheerfully.

"Hn." "Pardon? I couldn't quite catch that." "Aa." On and on the conversation went. Eventually, she lost it.

"I apologise. I don't speak... what was it again? Oh, right. I don't speak EMO!" This statement left everyone in shock. She had just told off the last Uchiha! With no effort or regrets to boot! Ami's face scrunced up into an ugly sneer.

"How dare you say such a thing to my amazing Sasuke-kun!? He just doesn't find you interesting or worth his time! I bet he'd actually converse with you if you were a bit less UGLY!"

"Speak for yourself. I don't see you two having a conversation! All I see is you having a monologue! Lastly, I didn't even talk to you in the first place!" she deadpanned with a hint of anger. She started glaring daggers at Ami, who returned the action.

On the way, Ami had done many things. Sakura had made a mental list of everything she had done. **(AN: The things in brackets are Ami's excuses.)**

'Things Ami has done to me:

1. Thrown dirt in my face (It was an accident!)

2. Repeatedly attempted to trip me (There was a rock there!)

3. Dropped my food (I tripped!)

4. Kicked me (Sorry, didn't see you there.)

5. Gloated about being with 'her Sasuke-kun' who I'm not interested in at all! (He's mine!)

6. Made fun of my hair (It looks like a cherry blossom tree threw up on you)

7. Said I was too old fashioned (You need to, like, keep up with the fashions!)

8. Tried to drown me in the river (What? You went under? No!)

9. Tried to stab me with a kunai (You touched me while I was sleeping, so, naturally I thought you were trying to kill me.)

10. Kicked me out of the tent (There's no room!)

11. Shoved me off the side of the path (You must have slipped!)

12. Used me for target practice (I swear I didn't know you were there!)

13. Gave me the wrong directions (I'm positive that there's a river this way! 'ha ha. There was a cliff!')

14. Told Naruto I stole his instant ramen (It was her! I saw her!)

15. Made Naruto think I read Icha Icha (Can't you tell by her mannerisms! She's trying to pick up our teacher!)

and many more.'

She was getting so fed up, she wished Ami would fall off a cliff or something. It was really getting on her nerves! How could Team 7 deal with her every day? And thinking she was trying to pick up Kakashi? Please, she wouldn't just follow her mother's advice like that. She was hundreds of years older than him. There will be no way she would ever fall in love. Hell, she'd rather marry Jashin then hook up with someone she barely knows! But we all know, words like these always bite her in the butt.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I had no wifi over the weekend so this is a little late. Please review and remember to vote in the poll on my profile! If you're a guest user, just answer in the comments. I'm also interested in seeing who you guys want her to end up with in the end! Please continue to support this story!**

**Kelpie**


	5. Prelude to the Chuunin Exams!

The village gates were finally in view and Sakura was already wanting to become a temporary Jashinist and sacrifice Ami. 'Oh my god. Is she serious!?' Sakura thought as Ami was clinging on to Sasuke's arm.  
"Sasu-cakes! Let's go on a date to celebrate the ending of our first mission outside the village." She pleaded. Naruto was looking crestfallen. "Ami-chan! Let's go out for-"  
"No way loser!" Sakura just observed the scene with mild intrest.  
"Hatake-san? Are they always like this?" Kakashi looked up from his book for a couple seconds.  
"Yup. Naruto asking Ami on a date and failing. Ami asking Sasuke on multiple dates and failing miserably. And, well, Sasuke is Sasuke." Sakura nodded.  
"Oh, you can call me Kakashi." Her emerald eyes stared into his own.  
"Alright Kakashi-san!"

Sakura went straight to the Hokage's office, and entered unannounced. "Pardon my intrusion. I was informed that I must come here." The Sandaime just stared, eyes widened to the extent of what is humanly possible. 'I didn't even notice her presence at all! How is that possible?' he wondered.  
"Are you the prophet Kakashi informed me about?" Sakura pondered this for a while.  
"I could be considered that. I would consider myself as a healer though." The Hokage nodded. That same ANBU with the owl mask was standing in the room. 'This girl is the supposed princess of the wave?'  
"Do you think you could help us? You may stay in the Hokage residence if you like." Sakura smiled. "I'm alright with anything. I could even stay in a grove of trees. Actually, I think I'd prefer the trees." the ANBU's mask concealed his surprise at her choice of lodgings. The Hokage was a bit taken aback, but he was alright.  
"O-Ok. If that's what you want..." Sakura smiled.  
"There's a nice one behind the academy. Any ninja should be able to show you there." She nodded and bowed, dismissing herself. That very same ROOT member was outside the window. 'So she is staying behind the academy with no guards? How stupid! She will be very useful for Danzou-sama.' he thought.

As she was walking, she noticed a group of ninjas who were eating barbeque. 'Barbeque huh? Maybe I should send some over to the wave!' she thought. Shaking her head she shot down that idea. 'No, they'd wonder how I got there that fast. Not possible.' Unknown to her, she was staring for too long and caught the attention of one of them. A boy with his brown hair tied up like a pineapple nudged his teacher's arm.  
"Asuma-sensei, there's someone staring at us. Over there." All of team 10 turned to see the rosette at the window. She soon shook her head and continued to walk.  
"Um, sensei? Should we go see what is wrong with her?" Chouji asked, surprisingly pausing his eating rampage. Asuma nodded.  
"Who wants to go?" Ino looked at her.  
"Her hair is AMAZING! I totally need to find out what she uses! I'm going!" Ino yelled the last bit as she was already halfway to the door.  
"Women are troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered. Sakura sighed. 'How come I'm supposed to be able to find anything as long as the sun is shining on it, and I have no idea whatsoever where this grove is?' she wondered. Just then, she heard some screaming.  
"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sakura turned around and pointed to herself.  
"Me?" she asked. The blonde girl who was apparently doing the screaming ran towards her.  
"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Are you lost?" Sakura nearly gaped. 'Is it that obvious!?'  
"Um, yes I am. Would you care to help me?" Ino was a bit shocked by the girl's choice of words. "What are you looking for?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled.  
"I'm looking for the academy." Ino's laughter broke the awkward silence.  
"Oh, that's one of the simplest places to find! You're priceless!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Is that so? Well, is there anything I may help you with?" Ino grinned.  
"What do you use in your hair!? It's amazing!" she said as she was combing her fingers through it and rubbing it against her face, nearly purring at its softness.  
"About shampoo, I make it myself." Ino stopped.  
"I will pay you. Can you give me the recipe? Or can I buy it off of you?" Sakura smiled.  
"Well, you don't need to purchase it. I'll just give some to you." Ino got down on her knees.  
"You are a saint!" She got back up and smiled.  
"Right, the academy. I'll take you there. What's your name?"  
"I am called Sakura."  
"You are called? That isn't your name?"  
"It is. That's why I'm called as such."  
"Riiiight." They walked in comfortable silence for a while. "So, Sakura. Do you have any crushes on anybody?" Ino asked sheepishly.  
"Crush as in an obvious like for someone? If so, then, no." Ino nearly cringed at her use of language. "Well, I like Uchiha Sasuke! He's so dreamy..." Ino trailed off. Sakura thought for a second. 'The name Sasuke sounds somewhat familiar... Was he one of the boys that brought me here? I remember one was Naruto... he was definitely memorable. The annoying girl is Ami, the sensei is Kakashi-san. The other boy doesn't seem so memorable. I can barely remember what he looks like.' Ino noticed her lack of focus as she nearly walked into a tree.  
"-kura! Sakura! Look out for the tree!"

Sakura snapped out of her daze long enough to register that there is, indeed, a tree there. However, she wasn't paying enough attention to dodge. Ino was terrified that her newest friend would become splattered gunk all over a tree trunk.  
"Sakura! DODGE!" This statement caught the attention of some others. Everyone in the area turned to look at them. Sakura, surprisingly, didn't simply hit the tree. She passed right through it. 'Darn! I did it again! Phasing through things is something I do unconsciously!' Everyone's jaw dropped.  
"Um, whoops!" Sakura began to rub the back of her head sheepishly.  
"May we proceed to the academy?"  
"Uh, sure." 'Did she just go right through that tree?' Ino shook her head, dismissing it as her imagination. When they arrived at the academy, Sakura bowed. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Ino-san." Ino flushed scarlet. "It was nothing! Really!" Sakura smiled then disappeared behind the building. 'This looks like it will be great for a portal! There's no one around, I can conceal it in the trees, and I won't be bothered, thanks to the Hokage.' she thought. She created the portal and went home for the night.

Back at the realm of the gods, Sakura was looking for her sister and mother. "Tsuku! I've been looking for you!" Sakura yelled as soon as her sister came into view. Tsukuyomi turned around and waved. "Ammy! How's your boyfriend?" Sakura began to glare. "I. Don't. Have. A. Boyfriend!" she snarled. "Well, you've been spending a whole lot of time down on earth. There has to be _something_." Sakura looked at her. "Well, how are you and Jashin?" Tsukuyomi's eyes widened. "How did you know about that!? I've been keeping it a secret!" Sakura's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? IT'S TRUE!?" Tsukuyomi covered her face and nodded. "I wasn't guessing. I was actually just teasing you back, but I never thought..." Tsukuyomi looked back at her with a pleading look. "Please don't tell! I know that he won't, but I can't really say that you won't." Sakura smiled. "I promise I won't... as long as you tell me everything from now on!" Tsukuyomi nodded hesitantly. "Alright. I understand." Sakura leaned back. "Now, let's go have a slumber party!" she yelled happily. Tsukuyomi smiled sadly. 'At least Ammy always keeps her promises.'

The next morning, team 7 were doing a whole lot of D-ranks. Kakashi looked at each of his cute little genins mission reports in amusement.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Mission: Walking the Inuzuka dogs  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: Never walk dogs near minefields. Not fun.**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Mission: Weeding A Garden  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: Old ladies are no fun.**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Mission: Picking up litter from a river  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: Sasuke is a jerk.**

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Mission: Walking the Inuzuka dogs  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments:...**

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Mission: Weeding a garden  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments:...**

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Mission: Picking up litter from a river  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments:... Hn.**

**Name: Watanabe Ami  
Mission: Walking the Inuzuka dogs  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: Naruto is a baka and Sasuke-kun is super cool!**

**Name: Watanabe Ami  
Mission: Weeding a garden  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: I hate Naruto! Sasu-cakes is amazing!**

**Name: Watanabe Ami  
Mission: Picking up litter from a river  
Mission Rank: D  
Comments: Naruto is a loser. Sasuke is the most awesome person on the planet!**

Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Are these safe to show to the Hokage?' Sadly for him, he was standing in the mission office and was next in line to hand them in. The Hokage put his hand out to receive them and Kakashi refused to let them go. "Kakashi. Please give me the reports." The Hokage commanded. Kakashi simply eye smiled and tugged harder. "These are too embarrassing. I think my team was a disaster waiting to happen, so I don't even know why they were put together." he replied. Hirzuren sighed. 'So that's what this is about.' he thought. Sakura was walking down the street pondering the newest developments back home. 'To think that my sister is actually dating Jashin without mother and father's permission is simply a death wish. Literally.' she thought. Just then, she noticed a fairly strong chakra approaching. 'It seems people have continued with the horrible idea of jinchuuriki as weapons. This poor child has a terrible past, his aura is so polluted. I hope something can help him, I'm not sure if I'm authorized to.' She frowned at the thought.

Naruto was chasing Konohamaru down the street, and he happened to bump into a ninja with a mummy on his back, a cat suit and purple face paint. "Hey squirt. That hurt." he growled. Konohamaru was picked up by his scarf and was having a hard time. "Hey! Let him go-dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Just then, he was tripped by some chakra strings. "This kid is pissing me off." He began to pull off the mummy thing. The girl behind him began to freak out. "Kankurou! Are you really going to use Karasu? That will be going against Gaara's orders!" Kankurou turned back to the girl. "Temari, remember. What Gaara doesn't know, won't kill him." At that point, Sasuke decided to throw the rock at Kankurou's hand. Ami just stood there in shock, and was terrified. Kankurou turned towards the tree, infuriated that someone dared to stop him. "Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded. "We're here for the chuunin exams." The girl answered. Meanwhile, Gaara was trying to tackle Sakura a couple streets over. Luckily for him, her mind was with Kiyo asking for permission to help him. As a result, she was kind of dodging on instinct. Eventually, she was pinned up against the wall. "Why do you infuriate me? Why won't you scream?" Gaara snarled. Of course, she didn't respond. "Why does mother not want your blood? She says it's forbidden." Sakura opened her eyes. 'Perfect. I may do something.' she thought. Of course, she didn't have a chance. ANBU pinned down Gaara and turned to her. "Hime-sama. We have restrained the attacker. You are safe now." She shook her head. "I command you to release him. I shall deal with him myself." Gaara's eyes widened as she walked over without calling him nasty names or trying to hurt him. She put a gentle hand in his and sent a wave of healing chakra through him, effectively calming him down. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." she whispered in his ear. Sakura turned back to the ANBU. "You may leave. I have control of the situation." The ANBU bowed. "Alright hime-sama." They leapt away leaving the two in the middle of the road. 'Thank you Kaguya-sama.' Sakura thought. 'I now have jinchuuriki under my jurisdiction. Thank you for also granting me complete control over them.'

_Amaterasu's Flashback_

_Kiyo had approached Kaguya-sama and projected an image of Amaterasu in front of her.  
"Kaguya-sama? May I have permission to aid a jinchuuriki in distress?"  
Kaguya looked at her for a second.  
"Amaterasu, you have been a good friend to me, and I'd trust you with my life. You are also down in the human realm more often then I. Please help them. You may have complete control, and only mine could possibly override yours."  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you very much, Kaguya-sama."  
"Ammy! Just call me Kaguya. I have known you for 1256 years after all!" Sakura laughed.  
"Of course, Kaguya-chan!"_

_End flashback!_

"Come with me. You have others with you, correct?" Sakura asked kindly. Gaara slowly nodded. "Well, shall we find them?" Gaara nodded again. She suddenly got a concerned look on her face. "Follow me. We have an issue." Gaara didn't question her judgement and followed her. The sight shocked him. His siblings were almost in a full out fight with some leaf genin. 'Damn them! I'll kill them all!' he inwardly raged. It was only her reassuring hand in his that prevented him from tearing team 7 limb from limb. She sighed and put her hands in front of her. Only team 7 noticed and even then, Sasuke was the only one who was scared out of his wits.

"Nikkō kōsoku."

A ray of sunlight paralysed all the genin. She strode forwards confidently and her face openly expressed her displeasure.


	6. Of family and fears

_**The author is back! And she's armed with the writer's greatest tool... The thesaurus! The Poll has been closed! Results are now available and I might do all of the selected options! Author cackles evilly in corner plotting the most cruel methods of torture she can imagine. Possibly enlists help of other friends... Ahem, anyways, thank you all so much for staying with me during that long break. Sadly, I had no wifi and I couldn't work on this for a bit. Just working on a collab with my best friend in the world. (It's up for those who are interested! It's by Cait123123cait)  
Kelpie doesn't own Naruto. (Forgot this in the last chapter in an effort to upload it as fast as possible...) On to the story!**_

"Why do you all attempt to kill one another? There should be no reason to!" she scolded. Gaara just observed with calculating eyes. ' How could this girl manage to stop all of them in their tracks?' he wondered. Sasuke was trying his best to not tremble in fear as she approached them.  
"Go. I pray you all know where you are headed?" Sakura said, looking at the sand siblings. She shifted her gaze back to team 7.  
"You all will come with me. There will be no arguing from any of you. Actually, I would appreciate it if you didn't make a sound at all." Naruto tried to shrink into his jumpsuit, but of course failed as he was still restrained. "Kai." The genins relaxed, until they felt the murderous aura coming from Gaara.  
"You will be severely punished for disobeying me." He growled. Sakura rested her hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down." He visibly relaxed, surprising Temari and Kankurou.  
"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked with a smile on her face. Gaara's eyes widened at her casual question.  
"Gaara."  
"Well Gaara, I am called Sakura. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Of course, both of his siblings were extremely confused.  
"Temari?" Kankurou whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you just see that?"  
"If that is her calming our brother down and asking for his name like it's the most normal thing in the world, even though she speaks kind of funny, yeah I did."  
"Well, at least we're on the same page. Also, what was with the 'I am called'?"  
"Dunno."

Sakura returned her attention to the quivering group of Konoha genins. "Come. I have an understanding that Kakashi-san is requiring your presence at the bridge. It is also amusing to note that he has been waiting for an hour." Team 7 stared at her in surprise. Their perpetually late sensei was waiting? For them? It was laughable, really. Sakura led them to the bridge where Kakashi was lazing around and reading Icha Icha Paradise while standing upside down on a tree branch. He looked up from the book and found it in himself to raise (while upside down) a hand.  
"Yo!. What took my cute little genin so long?" he asked, while eye-smiling and releasing a minor bit of killing intent, making the genin freeze and begin to pale. "U-um... we were... chatting! Yeah, we were chatting with some other genin!" Ami spoke quickly. Kakashi sighed. "You guys need to learn how to lie better. Anyways, I've recommended you three for the Chuunin exams. Please fill out this form and go to room 301 at the Academy in two days. That's all." He waved quickly before poofing away. Naruto screamed in frustration, making Ami bonk him over the head. As they all went their separate ways, Sakura smiled. 'Now, won't this be interesting?'

She walked slowly back to her glade of trees and returned to her home, to go congratulate Jashin for tolerating her sister. However, when she arrived, he was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, who-knows-where... Hidan lay in the middle of a sacrifice in a meditative state. All of a sudden, Jashin appeared in front of him. "Hidan, as one of the most loyal of my followers, I thought you should be the first to know." He paused for dramatic effect. "I've got a girlfriend! Her name is Tsukuyomi, she's the prettiest girl in the heavens, her family is amazing and I work with her father! She's the goddess of the moon, and I request that you pray and sacrifice to her as well. Thank you and have a nice day!" With that, he promptly vanished. Hidan just blinked and went back to his sacrifice.

Sakura made sure to meet up with the overly-enthusiastic Ino. "Hey Saku! I'm in such a great mood today! I'm going to the Chuunin exams!" Ino announced in anticipation. Sakura simply nodded. "I'm glad. Now, shall we do the most stereotypical girl thing in the world? (Tuns to readers. "Readers, you shall receive a virtual cookie for the correct response!" Ino turns to her. "Saku? Who are you talking to?" "I am breaking what is known as the fourth wall in order to talk to the readers." "What wall? What readers?" "Precisely." ) "Of course!" Ino squealed. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" She yelled, alerting everyone in the area to their intentions. The rest of team 10 just shook their heads and ignored her, clearly exasperated. Sakura pondered the thought. 'I never have been shopping with anyone other then Tsukuyomi before. I wonder how this will work out.' Ino dragged her towards one of her favourite places, the shopping district. Once they arrived, Ino began to ogle all the seemingly 'hot' men around (according to Ino. If it were according to Sakura, she had already decided that the god of rice, tea, sake, agriculture, industry and foxes Inari Ōkami would win. If it were up to her mother, of course it would be her father. Her sister? Definitely Jashin.) and gaze upon the beautiful girls, eyes full of jealousy. 'Of course', Sakura thought, 'I'm getting those glares from them.' Sakura just ended up pulling Ino along so they could move on. A couple hours (and enough money to make their fathers pass out [That is, if Izanagi could pass out]) later, they parted ways. Sakura made her way to the Hokage's office, and she noticed the Root agents that were following her. To lose them, she teleported into the office, where, sadly, some poor Chuunin and Jounin were being briefed on their roles in the exams.

"Pardon my intrusion." The ninja's heads snapped around to look at her as she appeared out of sakura petals. Hiruzen shook his head and continued talking. Once he dismissed the shinobi, he turned to her. "Miss Sakura. To what do I owe this pleasant escape from my duties? Would you like a cup of tea?" Sakura bowed her head. She would ever even dream of performing a full bow to anyone but the higher deities. "I would love some tea. I also was wondering if I would be permitted to observe the exams. I have a horrible feeling about it." Hiruzen did a double-take. A prophet and seemingly unbeatable princess was concerned. "If you are so concerned, milady, shall we cancel them?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "No! Of course not! The children have been looking forward to them." He smiled. "You seem to have knowledge and wisdom beyond your years. I'll trust you." Sakura smiled. "Of course." She rapidly returned back to her little grove of trees. "Hm. I think it is time I visit my brother and his daughter. Maybe that other lug of a brother as well." She vanished.

Sakura appeared once again in the world of the divine. She quickly strode out of her house/temple and located her brother. Upon seeing him, she began to run. "Ohoyamatsumi! Konohanasakuya!" She waved to catch their attention. Sakuya, upon seeing her aunt, burst into a run. "Auntie Amaterasu! It's so great to see you again!" She simply gushed. Konohanasakuya is a very pretty girl. Her coral hair was complimented by her pastel green kimono and navy blue eyes. Ohoyamatsumi chuckled. "Hey sis. Great to see you! She's looking like you more every day, and acting like Tsuku. I'm at a loss of what to do!" Amaterasu laughed. "She looks like me but acts like Tsuku? That's priceless!" Sakuya smiled. "We even have similar names! Also, auntie, where are you staying again? Daddy told me that you're living with some humans for a bit!" "Well, Sakuya-chan, I'm staying in a place called Konoha. It's really beautiful. I'm sure you'd like it!" She turned to her oldest brother, the god of mountains, the sea and war. "Nii-sama? Could you please not cause a war at this year's Chuunin exams? I have a bad feeling someone is going to try. If you can't stop them, could you at least not support it?" He looked shocked. "You've always had the best instincts sister. I can't say for sure what will happen, however we're on your side. We trust you." Amaterasu smiled. "Thank you. That is exactly what I need."

The next day, Sakura awoke feeling very sure of herself. She walked over to the doors of the academy and paused. 'Do I want to do this?' she wondered. She sighed. 'Of course I do.' She walked up three flights of stairs, completely disregarding the terrible illusion that was on the second floor, and entered the exam room. Ibiki was slightly shocked as he was setting up the room. "You are Ibiki-san, correct? May I assist you?" Ibiki nodded. "Of course. The other proctors are lazy and haven't shown up yet." As she turned to set up, the thought she heard something that sounded unmistakeably like "Damn Kakashi, you've corrupted them all." She just shook her head and decided to ignore it.

The next day, Sakura awoke feeling very sure of herself. She walked over to the doors of the academy and paused. 'Do I want to do this?' she wondered. She sighed. 'Of course I do.' She walked up three flights of stairs, completely disregarding the terrible illusion that was on the second floor, and entered the exam room. Ibiki was slightly shocked as he was setting up the room. "You are Ibiki-san, correct? May I assist you?" Ibiki nodded. "Of course. The other proctors are lazy and haven't shown up yet." As she turned to set up, the thought she heard something that sounded unmistakeably like "Damn Kakashi, you've corrupted them all." She just shook her head and decided to ignore it.

A couple hours later, the first genin teams began to trickle into the room. Sakura observed as she stood in the corner. "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ALL!" Naruto yelled. No one noticed her, even though she was in plain sight. As if her hair and dress wasn't enough, a boy with white hair was giving her the creeps. He reminded her of that god her younger brother had slain all those millenia ago. Yamata No Orochi. He approached the group of genin who were all together, oddly enough, less then 10 feet from her. He pulled out some 'info cards' and began showing them some statistics. Sh wasn't interested until Sasuke asked something shocking. "Do you have information on Rock Lee from Konoha, Gaara from Suna and Sakura from Wave?" Naruto was shocked. "TEME! Why do you want info on Sakura-chan?" He pretty much screamed. Kabuto was shocked. "I don't think I have any info on 'Sakura' and I thought the Wave didn't have ninjas..." "They don't." Ami said. "She just came back with us. She's nothing special." Naruto looked like he was about to burst. "SAKURA-CHAN REVIVED HAKU AND ZABUZA AND YOU SAY SHE'S NOT SPECIAL-DATTEBAYO!?"

_**Thank you all for being patient with me. Also, please check out my collaboration with Cait123123cait called Shinobi Academy! As always, please leave reviews and any ideas you may have. Flames are welcome and appreciated! **_

_**~Kelpie**_


	7. Exams and Suspicions

_**Hello readers! I'm so sorry this wasn't out sooner, I have many things going on in my life that are a little time-consuming. (*cough cough Chapter 5 of Shinobi Academy cough cough* If you haven't read it, please do! It will help me feel way better about investing so much time into chapter 5.) I am also very sorry that this might not be the type of thing that you are expecting, but it's what I can manage at the moment. I will be mentioning more Shinto gods in this chapter, so if you don't understand, feel free to drop me a PM or ask in a review. I WILL answer (As long as you're not a guest user. In that case, I'll just answer in the next chapter.) or if you want, just look it up on google.**_

It was so silent in the room, you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone's attention was on the blonde as he finished his rant. '_At this point_,' Sakura mused, '_I could kill anyone here without someone noticing. I obviously won't do that, my poor dad already works himself to the bone!_' Sakura looked amused at the genin's expressions, they were priceless! Of course, she made a mental note to keep an eye on that 'Kabuto' guy. He just smelled of evil and other horrible things. Most of all, he positively reeked of her most hated enemy, the snake. By the time that the genin were somewhat more aware of their surroundings, Sasuke decided to speak up.  
"Dobe, as far as we know she might have just healed them." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moments. "Teme, are you not believing in Sakura-chan? She could make ramen. RAMEN! She has to be special to make ramen that good-ttebayo!" Ami just scoffed. "Hmph. Didn't you notice? She was either hitting on sensei or Sasuke-kun the entire way home and I think she tried to kill me."

Ibiki just sent her a disbelieving look before she shook her head and mouthed something. "_She's bluffing."_ Ibiki nodded before he turned his undivided attention back to the genin. Kabuto eventually finished explaining the skills of the genin that Sasuke had named. Sakura signalled to Ibiki that she was done observing for now. She left the room silently, not drawing any attention at all. She passed over to her home to go seek the council of Tenjin and Omoikane, the two most intelligent deities.

"Tenjin, the god of scholarship and Omoikane, the god of wisdom. I, Amaterasu have called you both here today to aid me. I am afraid that my brother's old enemy, Yamata no Orochi is planning on attacking. I need your assistance." Both gods looked pensive before agreeing. "Amaterasu, why do you suspect this?" Omoikane asked. She looked towards the floor and hesitated before answering. "There is a candidate for the exams that I fear is affiliated with the monster. He just has that vibe that screams 'Snake!'. That aura is one I will never forget. My poor brother had to slay that beast after I wrongly exiled him all those years ago. I can't believe I was so naive, exiling my brother after he only stole my mirror and gave it to Tsuku." Tenjin slowly patted her on the back. "My Lady, it was, after all, your Yata no Kagami (The Yata Mirror). It was a good thing that he slew the beast before it could devour more innocent people. You made the right decision. Even though you did go hide in a cave after he left." Amaterasu sighed. "Well, the sword he gave me is also gone. That is the other thing I wanted to talk about. I left my sword in my sacred tree, but by the next time I went to get it, it was gone and the area sensed of the beast. I'm afraid that he has stolen my Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and is attempting to use it for evil. If it is back in that snake's hands, I fear that even Susanoo's Totsuka blade won't be enough." The other two gods eyes widened. "My Lady! Wouldn't the powers of the siblings be enough?" Omoikane asked. Amaterasu shook her head in regret. "The sword was originally his. Even my sister's illusion, Susanoo's protection and my black fire won't be enough to beat him. Especially if he has gotten stronger over the years. If all fails, I will take him down at any cost, even my own life. If I can protect the future, I will. I will most likely be in my mortal form, so I can't call on any divine help." Tenjin looked sort of distressed. "In mortal form you can't fight well, my Lady, please don't do this. I'm sure the rabbit goddess wouldn't be pleased to find out that her best friend went and got herself killed." Amaterasu thought back fondly to all her memories with Kaguya-hime. "I'm afraid I have to go now, I will return later to continue the discussion." About 40 minutes had passed since she arrived, so she quickly went back to the exam room.

She arrived just in time to see Naruto slam his hand on the desk. "I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE UP-TTEBAYO! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BECOME HOKAGE WHILE STILL BEING A GENIN!" One by one, the remaining genin agreed. No one else was willing to quit. Ibiki began to laugh heartily. 'You were right, Sakura-hime.'

_Flashback no Jutsu!  
Sakura had looked over all the exam questions during the set up. "Ibiki-san? What is the tenth question?" Ibiki looked at her. "It is to see if they would quit at the slightest hint of danger, or if the stakes have risen. If they choose to not take the question, they're eliminated. If they do and get it wrong, they will never be able to take the exams again. If they get it right, well, they obviously pass." he said with a smirk on his face. Those genin were going to find out the hard way why Morino Ibiki was feared throughout the ninja world. She just stared at him, a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry Ibiki-san, but one person with a motivational speech would ruin the whole thing. It is a very impractical way of doing things. I would suggest a more foolproof question." He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "That'll never happen. They will all be too scared to even try. I'll even treat you to something if you're right." Her smile intensified. "I'll hold you to that. Game on!"_

_Flashback no Justu end!_

As soon as Ibiki finished his laugh, he turned to the terrified genin. "You all pass!" As soon as he said that, the genin relaxed. When they all remotely calmed down, there was a light voice on the breeze.

"Told you so."

_**Aaaand... There you have it! Please leave a review, it would make my day! Sorry that the chapter was a little shorter then usual, it just seemed right to end it there, before the craziness of the second exams. See you next time and please read Shinobi Academy found here: s/10632106/1/Shinobi-Academy**_

_**~Kelpie**__  
_


End file.
